kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyblade Order (KH:NWS)
Keyblade Order is a group of Keyblader wielders, created to protect all worlds from various enemies of light. The Revival Of The Order The order was revived by Yen Sid and Proto-Alpha to fight against Luxu , Foretellers, Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Brotherhood of Chaos. Members Current members *Yen Sid(Fantasia 1940): One of the leaders of the revived order. Keyblade: Unknown *Proto-Alpha (or ProtA for short): A mysterious armored keyblade wielder that has been sleep for 50 years in an underground bunker under a mansion in the Twilight Town that was awakened by Sora, Donald and Goofy. It was he who suggested reviving the Order to resist the Luxu and Foretellers and others who want to conquer all worlds and Kingdom Hearts. Keyblade: Yggdrasil *Mickey Mouse : One of the leaders of the revived order. Keyblade: Star Cluster *Terra : One of the leaders of the revived order. Keyblade: Earthshaker/ '''The' '''Ends of the Earth' *Aqua : One of the leaders of the revived order. Keyblade: Rainfall/Stormfall *Ventus : Keyblade: Wayward Wind/Lost Memory *Sora : Keyblade: Keyblade Key *Riku : One of the leaders of the revived order. ' '''Keyblade: 'Braveheart' *Kairi : Keyblade: '''Destiny's Embrace' *Hikari : Keyblade: Dream Seeker *Tsukasa: Keyblade:'' Divewing'' *Roxas: Keyblade: Obvilion *Namine: Keyblade: Oathkeeper *Lea: Keyblade: '' Flame Liberator'' *Xion: Keyblade: Twilight Blaz *Isa: Keyblade:'' Lunar Berserker'' *Donald Duck: Keyblade: Counterpoint *Goofy: Keyblade:'' All for One'' *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants): Keyblade: Nautical Nonsense *Steven Universe (Steven Universe): Keyblade:'' Star Quartz'' *Jimmy Neutron : Keyblade: Young Genius '' *Timmy Turner (''The Fairly OddParents!): Keyblade: Wishmaker *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom): Keyblade: Ghostzone *Tak : Keyblade: Juju Warrior *Finn (Adventure Time): Keyblade: Adventure Time *Shrek (Shrek): Keyblade: Swamp Prince *Hayner: Keyblade: Shooting Star *Pence: Keyblade: Unknown *Olette: Keyblade: Unknown *Squall "Leon" Leonheart: Keyblade: Lionheart/Sleeping Lion *Cloud Strife: Keyblade: Fenrir *Tidus: Keyblade: Unknown *Wakka: Keyblade: Unknown *Selphie: Keyblade: Unknows *Yuffie: Keyblade: Wutai's Pride *Yuna: Keyblade: Gull Wing *Auron: Keyblade: Guardian Soul *Neku Sakuraba: Keyblade: Skull Noise *Alisa: Keyblade:'' Lady Luck'' *Hercules: Keyblade: Hero's Origin *Tarzan: Keyblade: Jungle King *Alladin: Keyblade: Wishing Lamp *Jack Skellington: Keyblade:' ''Pumpkinhead/Decisive Pumpkin' *Peter Pan: Keyblade: 'Fairy Harp' *Pinoccio: Keyblade: 'Ferris Gear' *Mulan: Keyblade: 'Hidden Dragon' *Beast: Keyblade: 'Rumbling Rose' *Captain Jack Sparrow: Keyblade: 'Wheel of Fate' *Hector Barbossa: Keyblade: 'Follow the Wind' *Simba : Keyblade: 'Circle of Life' *Tron: Keyblade: 'Photon Debugger' *Sam Flynn: Keyblade: 'Dual Disk' *Quasimodo: 'Guardian Bell' *Woody: Keyblade: Favorite Deputy'' *Buzz Lighter: Keyblade: Unknown *Rapunzel: Keyblade: Ever After *Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert: Keyblade: Unknown *James P. Sullivan: Keyblade: Happy Gear *Mike Wazowski: Keyblade: Unknown *Elsa: Keyblade: Crystal Snow *Baymax: Keyblade: Nano Gear *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): Keyblade: Unknown *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): Keyblade: Unknown *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): Keyblade: Unknown *Brian Griffin (Family Guy): Keyblade: Unknown *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 : Keyblade: Robomania *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Keyblade: Loud Ace *Luna Loud (The Loud House) Keyblade: Loud Rock *Luan Loud (The Loud House) Keyblade: Loud Joker *Alex (Madagaskar): Keyblade: Safari King *Frisk (Undertale): Keyblade: Determined Soul *Sans (Undertale): Keyblade: Megalovania *Papyrus (Undertale): Keyblade: Bonetrousle *Toriel (Undertale): Keyblade: Heartbreack *Undyne (Undertale): Keyblade:'' Spear of Justice'' *Mettaton (Undertale): Keyblade:'' Death by Glamour'' *Muffet (Undertale): Keyblade: Spider Dance *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale): Keyblade: Reluctant King *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto): Keyblade: Nindo *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): Keyblade: Straw Roger *Sabo (One Piece): Keyblade: Will of Fire *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Dragon Fairy *Lucy Heartfilla (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Celestial Princess *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Ice Devil *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Titania *Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Blue Mistral *Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Black Steel *Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Sea Phantom *Laxus Dreyer (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Lightning Beast *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Crime Sorcière *Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: White Dragon Sablertooth *Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail): Keyblade: Black Dragon Sablertooth *Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (My Hero Academia): Keyblade: Plus Ultra *Asta (Black Clover): Keyblade: Black Clover *Ruby Rose (RWBY): Keyblade: Reaper's Rose *Weiss Schnee (RWBY): Keyblade: Snow Glyph *Jaune Arc (RWBY): Keyblade: Moonlight's Glory *Rimuru Tempest : Keyblade: Psuedopod *Raphtalia : Keyblade: Escutcheon *Evileye : Keyblade: Vampire Princess *Mamako Oosuki (Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?): Keyblade: Caring Mother *Goblin Slayer: Keyblade: Orcblog *Ken Kaneki: Keyblade: Tragic Hero *Guts: Keyblade: Rage Incarnate Former members *Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY): Was killed by Cinder Fall. Keyblade: Goddess of Victory Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Kingdom Hearts: New War Saga Category:Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters